Meidung
__INDEX__ Meidung als Gemeinschaftsentzug ist der Abbruch aller sozialen Beziehungen zu einer Person, die soziale Normen (z. B. Praktiken zur Vermeidung von Krankheit oder Gebräuche in der Religion) verletzt hat. online lesen (PDF, 343 kB) online lesen Meidung ist eine ausgeprägte Form der sozialen Zurückweisung, um die sozialen Normen einer Gruppe aufrechtzuerhalten und unkooperatives Verhalten zu ächten. Meidung entspricht einer sozialen Sanktion: Jemand aus einer Gruppe zu entfernen ist dem Meiden gemeinsam mit Verbannung, Ächtung, Exil, Vertreibung, Ablehnung, Verleugnung oder Exkommunikation (vgl. kirchliche Beugestrafe), also eine Ausgrenzung. Ziele des Meidens sind Personen, die von einer Gruppe als „Störenfriede“, Abtrünnige, Whistleblower, Dissidenten, Streikbrecher oder als eine Bedrohung oder Konfliktursache wahrgenommen werden. Bedeutung von Meiden und Unterschied zu Vermeiden Als Tätigkeitswort bedeutet meiden, einer Person oder einer Sache bewusst ausweichen, aus dem Wege gehen.Duden online „meiden“. (abgerufen am 24. Oktober 2015)Uni Leipzig: Wortschatz-Lexikon „meiden“. (abgerufen am 24. Oktober 2015) Als Gegenbegriff von Meidung als Soziale Ausgrenzung wurde in der deutschen Sprache Inklusion und Teilhabe gegen Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts entwickelt. Kooperation wird kulturell als neues Antonym zu Meidung angestimmt. Meidung ist das Substantiv von meiden mit der Endsilbe ''-ung.'' Franz Dornseiff als klassischer Philologe teilte den deutschen Wortschatz nach Sachgruppen ein. Er ordnete meiden die Bedeutungsgruppen Abwesenheit, Abneigung und Feindschaft zu; dem Wort vermeiden die Untätigkeit, Verzicht, Nichtbenutzung und Mäßigkeit (vgl. Mesotes (μεσότης, griechisch Mitte)).Uni Leipzig: Wortschatz-Lexikon „vermeiden“. (abgerufen am 27. Oktober 2015) Meiden bei Schimpansen In der Entwickung der Lebewesen wurde Meidung bei Schimpansen im Gombe-Stream-Nationalpark beobachtet. Die Affenherde mied als gesamte Gruppe Artgenossen, die nach einer Erkrankung an Kinderlähmung ein abnormes Verhalten aufwiesen. Aggressives Verhalten einzelner männlichcher Affen führte zwar zum gelegentlichen Fortgang von Schimpansen, war jedoch keine „Ächtung“ der gesamten Affenhorde; im Rahmen ihrer Ordnung neigte die Affengruppe zum Ausgleich. Kulturelle Evolution Eine frühe Form der Meidung wurde von Gruppen angewandt, dem Augenschein nach kranke Mitglieder abzusondern, um ein angenommenes Krankheitsrisiko für die Gruppe zu senken. Das Verhalten war teils vom Gefühl des Ekels geleitet. Neben Meidung entstanden vor diesem Hintergrund auch Ethnozentrismus, Xenophobie, Stigmatisierung sowie Sitten und Rituale zur Abgrenzung – nicht nur in Religionen, was als rein oder beschmutzt zu gelten habe. (vgl. „unrein“ und „schmutziges Geschäft“ seit dem Mittelalter: Färber, Lumpensammler und „Politik ist ein schmutziges Geschäft“.Ulrich Erckenbrecht: Divertimenti : Wortspiele, Sprachspiele, Gedankenspiele. Muriverlag, Göttingen 1999, ISBN 3-922494-16-1. Zitat: „Politik ist ein schmutziges Geschäft. – Das einzig Falsche an dieser alten Erkenntnis ist der Singular.“ ) Das Scherbengericht war im antiken Athen ein Verfahren, als unkooperativ oder zu mächtig empfundene Bürger aus dem politischen Leben der Stadt zu verbannen. Sektiererische Praktiken als Meidung von allem Heidnischen und Fremden beschrieben in Qumran gefundene Schriftrollen vom Toten Meer (vgl. Psalm 155). (online lesen, (PDF, 5,4 MB)) Das kulturelle Prinzip der Meidung wurde in der Menschheitsgeschichte zunehmend konkreter ausgestaltet und führte z. B. zu Verbannung und Zensur im 19. Jahrhundert. (vgl. Göttinger Sieben mit den Brüdern Grimm) Bis heute führen alte Tabus und Verbote zur Meidung. Meidung ist seit Menschengedenken bekannt; die Soziologie als Wissenschaft befasst sich mit den Phänomenen der Meidung und hat dafür den Neologismus (soziale) Exklusion als Fachbegriff geprägt. Während Meidung eine Interaktion zwischen Lebewesen beschreibt, können auch Systeme wie z. B. die Globalisierung oder die europäische Wirtschafts- und SchuldenkriseARD-Text: Kinder sind die Verlierer der Krise. Nachrichten – Aus aller Welt, (ARD (Hrsg.)), 27. Oktober 2015, S. 141. Zitat: Kinder und Jugendliche sind einer Studie der Bertelsmann Stiftung zufolge die großen Verlierer der europäischen Wirtschafts- und Schuldenkrise. Beinahe jeder dritte Heranwachsende unter 18 Jahren in der EU (27,9 %) sei von sozialer Ausgrenzung und Armut bedroht, teilte die Stiftung mit. Auch in der Gruppe der 20- bis 24-Jährigen hätten viele nur geringe Zukunftschancen. Allein in Spanien, Griechenland, Portugal und Italien sei die Zahl der armutsgefährdeten jungen Leute seit 2007 um 1,2 Millionen auf 7,6 Millionen gestiegen, so der „Social Justice Index“. zur Exklusion führen. Gesellschaft Am Arbeitsplatz ist Meiden die schädlichste Form von Bullying und Mobbing. Dabei wird eine Person zur Strafe oder Ausgrenzung (teils durch das Management) markiert, weil sie jemand verärgert hat, „anders“ als die Gruppe wahrgenommen wird und dadurch eine „unbekannte“ Gefahr darstellt. (Übersetzung ins Deutsch) Die Moralpsychologie beschreibt, dass Meidung von einer Gemeinschaft als kostengünstige Bestrafung von Personen eingesetzt wird, die als Trittbrettfahrer angesehen werden und durch ihre Eigennützigkeit die Kooperation beeinträchtigt haben. Infolge wird dann ein schlechter Ruf über diese Personen durch Tratsch verbreitet und dadurch schwindet das Vertrauen als Grundlage für eine gelungene Kooperation. Den Rückgang der Wahlbeteiligung beschreibt die Presse als „Bürger meiden die Wahllokale“. Die Konfliktheorie von Georg Elwert erklärt Gewalt (engl. warring), Meidung und Verfahren (sowie den Sonderstatus der Zerstörung) als Grundtypen der Konfliktaustragung. Ein wechselseitiger Strukturierungsprozess wirkt sich auf die Formen der sozialen Organisation und die Formen der Konfliktaustragung aus und umgekehrt. Meidung ist der Versuch eines Gewaltverzichts. Beim Weltfußballverband FIFA wird der (zeitweise) Ausschluss eines Mitglieds Sperre genannt. Das Sperren ist eine soziale Ausgrenzung (siehe Exklusion) und wird als Strafe angewandt. Wegen „mangelnder Kooperation“ erhielt z. B. der Fußballer Franz Beckenbauer eine 90-Tage-Sperre; er wurde „aus der Fußball-Familie verbannt“. Auch andere weltweit agierende Organisationen wie Wikipedia setzen Sperren ein. In der Spieltheorie bei Gemeingüter- und Kollektiver Handel-Spielen werden die Auswirkungen des Meidens beim Problem der Trittbrettfahrer zweiter Ordnung untersucht und als Ansatz zu einer Lösung genannt, Kooperation zu unterstützen. online lesen, (PDF 345 kB, abgerufen am 15. September 2015) Die Folgen einer sozialen Zurückweisung durch Meidung (engl. shunning) bedeuten im religiösen Umfeld, von einer Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen werden (Exkommunikation im Christentum) oder sie zu verlassen (Apostasie). (vgl. Exodus in mythischen Erzählungen und Fortzüge in Deutschland) Religion Meidung wurde bereits in Qumran beschrieben. Sie ist ein wesentlich schärferer sozialer Bruch als Exkommunikation und kann bei Personen, die jahrelang in einer solchen Gemeinschaft lebten, zu einem Verlust praktisch sämtlicher familiärer und sozialer Beziehungen führen. Religiöse Gemeinschaften, die Meidung androhen oder praktizieren, erwarten in der Regel auch von Ehepartnern, Eltern, Kindern und Geschwistern, dass sie die Beziehung zum Ausgetretenen abbrechen oder zumindest stark einschränken. Wenn eine Glaubensgemeinschaft Meidung praktiziert, wirkt das oft als psychischer Druck, in der Gemeinschaft zu bleiben.(vgl. ) Meidung wird beispielsweise von den Amischen, den Hutterern, den Bruderhöfern, den Raven-Brüdern, den Zeugen Jehovas,Rodney Stark, Laurence R. Iannaccone: Why the Jehovah’s Witnesses Grow so Rapidly. A Theoretical Application. In: Journal of Contemporary Religion. 12, 2, 1997, , S. 133–157, hier S. 147, online (PDF; 510 KB). den Mormonen und Scientology praktiziert. Auch konservative Muslime praktizieren oft Meidung, zusammengefasst in der Regel Al-walā' wa-l-barā'a. Einige Richtungen des orthodoxen Judentums praktizieren ebenfalls die Meidung. Siehe auch * Apostasie im Islam - Wikipedia Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Religionssoziologie